indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Corey Carrier
Corey Carrier (born August 20, 1980) is a former child actor who played Henry Jones between the ages of 8 and 11 in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles. Carrier had already seen the original trilogy of films in the franchise before being cast (citing Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade as his favourite for its performance by Sean Connery) and was nervous upon meeting George Lucas, but got to "know him a little better" as Lucas helped guide Carrier when he first began in the role.Spelling, Ian. "Young Indy & The First Crusades." [https://archive.org/details/starlog_magazine-183 Starlog #183] (October 1992), pp. 33-36. Although he looked to the performance of Harrison Ford for some ideas, Carrier spent only a limited amount of time together with co-star Sean Patrick Flanery to compare notes and endeavoured to create his own character: :I try to make Indy curious, very curious, but not so far as to be a brat; just a little mischievous. He's a normal kid. During the original run of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles on ABC, Carrier worked on the following episodes: *''Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Jackal'' *"British East Africa, September 1909" *"Vienna, November 1908" *"Paris, September 1908" *"Peking, March 1910" *"Benares, January 1910" *"Florence, May 1908" Most of those episodes were filmed during the first production series between May 1991 and March 1992,Young Indy Filming Timeline though the majority of them were held back and aired in the show's second season. It was then anticipated that "at least another seven featuring Carrier" would be made, but only "Florence, May 1908" was filmed with him during the second production series and that episode went unaired in the United States before the show was cancelled by ABC. In 1994, Carrier returned to the role for "Russia, March 1909" and "Athens, July 1910," intended as episodes for a third season of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles but ultimately edited together as segments for Young Indiana Jones: Travels with Father, linked by bookend segments featuring Sean Patrick Flanery as Indy recalling earlier adventures with his father on the latter's world lecture tour. The TV movie was aired on The Family Channel in 1996 and re-edited later that year as Travels with Father, for which Flanery's bookends were dropped so they could form part of Winds of Change. Carrier again reprised the role in 1996 for The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones. Along with appearing in the "Tangiers, July 1909" segment of My First Adventure, Carrier recorded a voiceover which replaced George Hall's original opening narration from Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Jackal and filmed additional scenes as "bridging" footage linking episodes together for the following new edits: *''My First Adventure'' *''Passion for Life'' *''The Perils of Cupid'' *''Journey of Radiance'' Carrier's feature film credits include The Witches of Eastwick, My Blue Heaven, Bushwhacked, and Nixon (as the 12-year-old Richard Nixon, an historical figure who has also been portrayed by by Dan Aykroyd and Jim Broadbent). Beyond The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, his other television appearances include The Equalizer (where his guest role was an early depiction of a child with AIDS on American television), the promotional special Treasure Island: The Adventure Begins (in which his character sarcastically claims to be George Lucas at one point), and the TV movie Shock Treatment (directed by Michael Schultz). Despite expressing a desire to build a career in the entertainment business "because that's where the money is," Carrier did not make any feature film or television appearances after playing Lampwick in 1996's The Adventures of Pinocchio. However, his history with the franchise still accorded him VIP access as an adult to the Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular!, which he used to his advantage by proposing to his partner there.Laura Spaulding and Corey Carrier's Wedding Website Notes and references External links * * *Corey Carrier article at the Muppet Wiki *Corey Carrier on Twitter ja:コーリー・キャリアー Carrier, Corey